User talk:Melody1
Hi crystal. Srry for replying late acctually my 1st term exams r coming this month so won't be able to chat with u this month, maybe next month ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 14:04, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Melody :) Flora - Fairy of Nature 15:39, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Like I Care Bitch! Flora Linphea 16:21, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Melody :D! Cute picture ^^! I like your Sim... She has a pretty hair. Btw, how are you? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh... Then who's Sim was it? That's good to hear! I'm great ^^. Btw, how's your Sims 2 series coming up? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:12, September 10, 2013 (UTC) IDK... But ask her if she wants to be the purple one... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:16, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure, just give me the followings, and if you answered this put it in this style: *'Picture(s):' {put your desired picture/file here} *'Slogan(s): '{put your desired slogans here; 2 slogans for each talkbox} *'Color(s): '{put your desired colors here; 3 colors for each talkbox} *'Name of Talkboxes: '{put the name of your talkboxes here} Okay. Just give me those things... Btw, how many talkboxes, anyway? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 21:22, September 13, 2013 (UTC) IDK what style you want, Melody. You should tell me the colors and your name of talkbox. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 22:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :D! And don't forget, tommorow, you're going to vote for our October Feautured Articles. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:54, September 14, 2013 (UTC) But you can vote now if you want. Btw, just correcting grammars, forgot is the past tense of ''forget, ''and so, you must have used the present tense. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:22, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your vote, Melody. Btw, do you have any more talkbox or signature requests? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:01, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Then, give me the things I told you before. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:12, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Done. But, I think I've gone it wrong... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:53, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Cool :D! Btw, you can tag in my photos if 'ya want.✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 22:46, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Never mind... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:38, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Btw, do you want a signature? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:51, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. But I don't know where and how. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:25, September 22, 2013 (UTC)